


The Mist, The Fog, and The Guardians

by Alex_Frost



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Series: Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700788





	The Mist, The Fog, and The Guardians

The world is grey, the mist is thick

I’m wondering

Footsteps echo in the grey void that is the world

I’m no longer alone

Low snarls and growls surround me

I stop and swallow

I am not alone

I was never alone

They followed me…

For how long I cannot say

I do not feel fear however

No

I feel safe… Protected

I know where I am now

I know the road I must take

I smile knowing that I’ll be alright

I stare at the crossroads

The fog parts just enough so that I may see the two choices

I nod as I look behind me, glowing gold eyes watch me

I turn back, my feet already moving

The fog swallows me as my companions guide me

I am not alone… and I am no longer afraid

As I journey down this path, I know that I will forever be protected…

I am on my way


End file.
